Cybra (Amelia Brooks)
"Humanity is on the fritz, that's why I'm here to help." '- Amelia Brooks' History Cybra is one of the most respected and dependable heroes of earth. Amelia Brooks helped form the Wardens to fend off any threats that pose against the globe. She is known as "Tech Supreme," holstering the finest and most advanced technology on earth. Cybra's intelligence is far above a standard human genius, enabling her to construct unprecedented machines that are considered magical or science fiction. Cybra represents the pinnacle of human technological evolution. She was formerly a member of the Wardens. Origin Amelia Brooks is born a child prodigy to Sharon and Edward Brooks in Nashville, Tennessee. Amelia has graduated high school at 11 years old and effortlessly attained her masters degree in all fields of engineering at just 18. After witnessing the death of innocent lives at a bus holdout, Amelia decides to build her own specialized suit to fight crime as a vigilante but also continuing her studies at the same time. The streets have given her the name, Laser Girl. Over the years she has added improvements to her suit and has been officially named Cybra. She has lost her life during the Terminus event. Personality Although Cybra's intellect is arguably the highest on earth, she tends to show a magnanimous demeanor. Like Natalie Brooks from Universe-2, Amelia has never failed to be lenient and compassionate for others. Amelia commonly shows stubbornness and can be easily grief-stricken if she fails to save a life. Powers and Abilities *with standard Cybra suit Abilities * Indomitable Will: 'Amelia can overcome most forms of temptation, endure great physical pain and psychological trauma, and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against her, even up to the point of cheating death and pushing herself past her own limitations. * '''Super-Genius Intellect: '''Amelia's intelligence is far above a standard human genius. She possesses exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. She is able to outsmart and outwit virtually anybody on the planet. Amelia's inventions, developments, and ideas quickly graduated earth's civilization to type-1. She has solved the cure for all cancers, secure sustainable energy, and overall helped the planet a more satisfying place to live. * '''Master Computer Operator/Hacker: '''Amelia can almost effortlessly hack, program, or fix bugs/viruses in systems and machines that are impossible for natural humans to accomplish. Her ability in infiltrating and managing data is almost intuitive; she instinctively knows how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Amelia can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid her in various situations. * '''Master Inventor/Engineer: '''Mastering all fields of engineering (Chemical, Civil, Electrical, Mechanical, Software, and Systems), Amelia is capable of constructing and fixing anything that she has a clear concept of if she has the necessary resources to build/fix it. * '''Expert Acrobat: '''Amelia's acrobatic skills are on par with the finest human athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform almost every acrobatic stunt possible. * '''Skilled Tactician: '''Although her tactics has shown to have flaws, Amelia has capability of formulating battle strategies, contingency plans, and situational plans in order to overcome difficult problems, and be victorious. * '''Skilled Martial Artist: '''Amelia is trained and experienced in unarmed combat. She has become quite formidable on her own when the situation arises but still lacks many weaknesses. Although capable of multiple forms of martial arts, she favors taekwondo above all others. * '''Trained Marksman: '''Amelia knows how to moderately handle firearms, mainly the ones she produced. * '''Expert Mecha Pilot: '''Amelia is proficiently skilled in piloting mechs. She is able to fully understand its functions, controls, capability and utilize it efficiently. * '''Skilled Vehicular Driver: '''Natalie is moderately capable of driving and handling most space, land, and air automobiles. Paraphernalia Depending on the situation, Cybra utilizes certain tools and armor. She constructed almost every gear she possesses which enables her to go toe-to-toe with even gods. Equipment * '''Cybra Suit: '''What Amelia usually wears when working as Cybra. It is constructed from graphene alloy. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Can lift, catch, and throw up to 5 tons if necessary. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''She can run up to 40 mph. ** '''Enhanced Durability: '''Cybra's suit is made up of graphene, the strongest material known to science, allowing her to withstand extreme weight and pressure, however, impacts of force can still easily damage her. ** '''Force-field Generation: '''Can create force-fields out of magnetic energy, which can be expanded to protect large areas and can be used to defend Cybra against several things, such as nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, and other powerful forces.. ** '''Environmental Adaptation: '''The suit automatically adapts to any natural environment, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. ** '''Hover: '''Cybra can float from the ground to a certain extent. She mainly uses this for air maneuver, not for transportation due to its limited capacity. *'Helmet: 'Cybra's helmet provides various optical abilities and protection. **'Enhanced Vision: 'Grants radar/lidar, night, x-ray vision and physiological/medical scanners that allow her to monitor the vitals of organisms, including heart and brain scans. **'Scanning: 'Can perform complex visual scans on their environment or creatures around them and determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. Cybra can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. **'Psychic Shield: 'Completely immune to any/all psychic phenomena regardless of its nature and origin (natural, supernatural, magical, technological, etc.). They cannot be controlled, damaged, read, influenced, emulated, altered, detected or communicated with (unless if Cybra allows it). **'Oxygen Supply: 'In case of emergency, Cybra can breathe in air-lacking environments for an extended amount of time. *'Mecha: 'Usually used when facing large amounts of threats or fighting a powerful enemy. Grants Cybra supernatural strength and durability, amplified concussive beams, and flight. *'Contacts and Glasses: '''For Amelia's naturally poor eyesight. Transportation * '''Cybra Ship: '''For carrying Cybra and her allies and also used as a base. * '''Teleporter: '''Allows Natalie to teleport back to her ship. Weapons * '''Concussive '''Gloves: '''Can project powerful beams of concussive, sky-colored force that can slightly push, hit hard, knock-out, inflict minor/major damage, shatter or completely annihilate a target. The power comes from ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and condensed into concussive blasts that are released from her palms. Category:Humans Category:Gadget Users Category:Females Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Physicists Category:Good Characters Category:Inventors Category:Adventurers Category:Deceased Characters Category:UV-3 Characters Category:Characters with Strong Will Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Superhuman Strength - Class 1 Category:Normal Speed Category:Mach Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Energy Projection - Class 3 Category:Fighting - Skilled Category:Invulnerable Durability Category:Former Wardens